


Man In The Café

by DefinitelyNotShadow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Closeted Character, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sombra is a little shit, Waiter!McCree, background r76, businessman!Hanzo, the family run cafe/shop thing no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotShadow/pseuds/DefinitelyNotShadow
Summary: Jesse retreated into the kitchen, but not before Hanzo hazard a look at him. Were his shoulders actually that broad or was the flannel just accentuating them? Were those actual cowboy boots? The man was dedicated, that was for certain, there were spurs on the heel, just like the movies. There was no way this was more than a character invented for work. And just as he was about to look back to his plate, his eyes fell short on the overly tight jeans and the plump, taut backside that looked a little too nice when he walked. He ripped his eyes away and back to his salad, trying to bury the thought of wanting to cup it, as briefly as it had appeared.ORGenji is tired of his brother closing himself off to everyone and wants to help him learn how to loosen up a bit. He takes him to a newly discovered café with a quirky staff where Hanzo develops an interest that isn't exactly one-sided.Also In which a cowboy waiter and a stone faced business man meet, fall in love, and stumble a bit.





	1. "The Set"

**Author's Note:**

> {Blah} = Spanish  
> 「Blah」= Japanese
> 
> First time for writing any of these people and hopefully it's not god awful. This fic is un-beta'd, but I did my best to catch any mistakes. You can thank AO3 user Kiyoshiko for all the Spanish and the puns made. My dumb, Latina wife is quite proud of her puns. (Seriously, tho, thanks. I wouldn't even know where to begin with Spanish.)

 

Genji tapped his pen on his desk, staring absently-mindedly at the screen in front of him. It was boring work, monitoring sales, doing paperwork, office work in general. But he could only say he wanted to focus on going back to finish his degree so many times while simultaneously flunking every class to avoid doing what tradition dictated he must.

The Shimada business empire was vast, but it originated in exquisite porcelain. For generations, the heirs would work where it all began, or rather in this day and age, they would work in one of their many Tsutsuji-Haru branches named after a great-great-great grandfather, Haru and the flowers that inspired him. To see how it started, to understand their legacy, and just because much of the Shimadas seemed to value tradition. There were far more interesting businesses the Shimada conglomerate had to offer, but this was the one he was stuck in. He’d actually been meant to start the same time as his elder brother, Hanzo, but he’d spent far too much time doing everything else imaginable that enough time passed and Hanzo had moved on to become head of one of the other family businesses.

He’d regretted dragging his feet, if only because it meant he didn’t have his brother to mess with on a daily basis and there was only so much tomfoolery he could get away with before someone complained. As such, he developed something of a passtime in ‘surveying’ their consumers.  In all actuality, it was just playing hooky as often as he could, but it did at least tell him who the modern buyers for fine china were. On that day, when he was becoming particularly ancy he stopped on a peculiar invoice:

 

 ****  


Their items were pricey, only buying a single set or perhaps a few items out of a single collection wasn’t out of the norm, though far more of their sales were from people who just wanted statement pieces and burned money. What stood out was that it was a discontinued set. And not just any discontinued set. It was _the_ discontinued set. The one that was running joke inside this particular branch of Tsutsuji-Haru. The one said to be somehow older than the company itself. It never really took off despite the brand name and this last set had been in stock since Genji got there two years ago.

A quick search showed that the buyer’s establishment was just a little over thirty minutes away and a glance at his calendar told him the package should have arrived there days ago. He just had to see who bought the least popular item in recent Tsutsuji-Haru history.

 

* * *

 

Dulce Yum had just opened their doors for the day, Jesse placed the large chalkboard easel outside with the words: “Today’s Special: Chai! Chai! Chai!” written on it with a drawing of a chai latte, chai spiced cookies, and a chai cake with cream cheese frosting. He shook his head, his father, Gabriel was rather proud of himself over his choice in specials, but for the life of him, Jesse couldn’t figure out why. He, on the other hand was proud of his handiwork making the board look appeasing.

{ _Olivia!_ } as soon as he had stepped back inside, he could hear his father, shouting in Spanish at his sister. {That china cost more than you did! Don’t slam it down like that!}

Olivia’s hands were on her hips as she shifted her weight. {Those ugly plates cost you over ten thousand dollars?}

The softest gasp escaped Gabriel’s lips before he spat out Spanish so quickly that neither Jesse or Olivia could mentally keep up.

{Okay, okay, Papá. She'll be careful next time, won’t ya, sis?}, Jesse hearded her away from the display case containing the mishandled goods. He whispered into her ear that she should probably stop sassing their father before he made good on that ‘they’ll never find the body’ threat.

The trio hadn’t noticed when the bell on their shop door chimed, continuing their circular argument. A man with greying blonde hair chuckled, “I see you three are at it again.”

The bickering stopped right away, the air clearing like it hadn’t taken place. Gabriel gave Jesse a light tap on the chest with the back of his hand, “Take care of the case, will ya? Hey, Jack. Black coffee and a cinnamon donut?”

He chuckled again, nodding his head, “Yeah. Same ‘ol, same ‘ol.”

Gabriel got to work getting together the simple order while Jesse filled the display case in the window with enticing treats. Jesse usually worked the front, his southern charm worked wonders on customers and left the tip jar full to bursting. But, Jack? Gabriel always handled Jack. They were both retired, high ranking military veterans, so Jesse figured that's how they connected. But watching how someone as confident as Jack become so demure as soon as Gabriel so much as smirked at him… well, he figured there might be something else going on on one or both parts. The man spoke very little, unless it was to Gabriel, that's when one could really see who he was and Jesse couldn’t help but smile every time this same little scene played out. He could always see how the greying veteran had something he wanted to say, but couldn't get out.

Jesse went back to the counter, watching Jack pay in cash, leave a tip, and make his way out. “So, yer jus gonna keep go’n on not say’n nuthin, huh? Give the man a break.”

Gabriel shrugged, a grin on his face, heading to the back to work, “Where’s the fun in that? He’ll figure it out.”

“The Viejo is a tease.” Olivia busied herself making sure ready-to-go items were straight in the case by the singular cash register. “He's eating it up, making the poor straight man all confused. He's starved for male attention. Look at that mug, its a miracle he's got anyone tripped up.”

{I'll have you know I am gorgeous.} He shouted from the kitchen.

She snorted, {Uh-huh, because that's why you've been single since I was in little dresses?}

{What happened to my lil princess? You know, it's you kids! If it weren't for you little shits, I’d be drowning in ass! Hm? Ever thought that raising you two on my own is the reason I haven't gotten-}

{Papá! Could ya not?} Jesse jumped in, barely restraining a groan. {We don't wanna hear about-}

The sound of a bell pulled their attention. “Welcome!” they called in unison.

* * *

 

Genji stood outside Dulce Yum, peering into the glass at the display, then up at the interior. It was clearly a splurge purchase and he wondered just how much of their budget went into buying something that would probably go unnoticed by most. The inside looked like it was having an identity crisis. China in the window, walls that suggested it may have been a repurposed building, as well as old cracked tile. There was a hanging garden and mismatched casings. Tacky. The look of a place still in the middle of making a name for itself. Still, if a small shop like this was giving the Shimadas business, the least he could do was give them some of his.

As soon as the bell chimed, Jesse’s head turned towards the door, “Howdy- Well, I’ll be. Yer a new face.” C’mon in! Order’n ‘Gato-go’, that there’s yer ‘To-go’ or ya dine’n in?”

Genji glanced around, the place wasn’t packed, but it wasn’t empty either and seemed to attract all sorts. People who looked barely out of their teens to the elderly. A young woman with partially shaved, dyed hair sat behind the register texting or playing something, and there was nothing short of a cowboy addressing him. This place was weird, but oddly inviting.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo sat in his chair, facing the window and looking out at the world below. It wasn't really the most calming view, what with a cityscape being in the way, but a ways out, he could see water. There was also the discomfort of a suit, immaculately tailored or not, was still restrictive. Much like the work he faced day in and day out. His eyes closed, breathing in through his nose deeply and exhaling from his mouth, melting away the stress post-meetings one breath at a time.

A gentle knock brought his attention back to the front of his office, granting access, the door opened enough for a beautiful woman in dress-suit to enter. Her head held high, dark hair pulled back into a neat bun, and an unreadable expression on her lovely, brown features. “Forgive the intrusion. There's a matter that calls for your attention and you did not answer your line.”

“I said to hold all my calls for the next hour.” he said firmly, though his words were not heated.

Undeterred, she continued without missing a beat. “Of course, if you'd prefer to let the young Mr. Shimada make a scene in the lobby for the next hour, I can-”

“Send him up.” he squeezed the bridge of his nose. “Thank you, Satya.”

A smugness colored her face as she left, “Right away, Mr. Shimada.”

Hanzo folded his hands, a measured gaze fixed at the door while he pondered over what he was going to say when his little brother walked into his office. As soon as the door began to move, Hanzo opened his mouth, but Genji spoke first.

「Sup, Hanzo?」, Genji offered a two finger salute.

「Genji-」

「What’s with making me wait in the lobby? My own brother, treating me like the common folk.」 he feigned sniffling.

「 _Genji._ Why are you here? Should you not be working this very second?」

For a second, Genji looked taken off guard, forgetting for a moment the reason he even  there. 「Oh! Shit, probably. It’s fine, it’s not like I do anything important, heh. But I’ve been trying to catch you for weeks.」

「I’m busy.」 he replied flatly.

「Exactly why I’ve been trying. So I found this place, they bought _the_ set. Yeah, I know, right? I had to go look, turns out it’s a pretty chill place, and I think you should see it. I like it, been going back there a few times a week.」

Hanzo rested his chin on the back of his hand, 「Alright, you like them, but that has very little to do with-」

「Am I not allowed to miss my big brother and want to spend time with him?」 he said, forever talented at piling on the guilt. As an experienced younger brother, he’d perfected the art of pleading eyes with just the slightest dash of ‘kicked puppy’.

Hanzo starred, unmoving, and seemily unphased by the display when at last, he released a long sigh, his shoulders dropping. 「Fine.」 hardly was the word out of his mouth before Genji pumped his fist in the air victoriously.

 

* * *

 

Genji, as was expected, was excited to actually have his brother coming along with him. He tapped his shoulder, 「Look, Toma Te, a special as boring as you! It’s perfect!」 pointing at the chalkboard outside with a drawing of iced tea and a caprese salad.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, 「You are doing a wonderful job at making me not regret this.」

「C’mon, anija, you’re a little boring. We’ll fix that, we’ll fix it. Ooh, that Flan-tastico sounds good, though.」

Pulling Hanzo inside, they were immediately greeted by a man in jeans, flannel, an apron, and a cowboy hat. “Welc-, well, shoot! Howdy, there, Honeydew. Welcome back.”

It took Hanzo a moment to process what he'd even heard. He was fluent in English, but a combination of the visual of a man dressed like that and a thick southern accent made the cogs turn a bit slower. Even longer still as he worked to figure out who the ‘honeydew’ he was referring to was.

“Sup, Jess?” Genji waved, leading Hanzo over to a window seat. The two stood out like a run in a pair of hose with their tailored suits, even if Genji wore his as unprofessional as he could. “Could I get that flan with a mocaccino?”

“That's far too much sweet. You won't be able to taste one of them. Why bother-”

“And this buzz-kill,” Genji interrupted, “is my brother, Hanzo.”

Jesse fixed his attention on him lingering just a second too long on his face. He whistled, hand to his chest. “Genj, yer kill’n me, Honeysuckle. _This_ is the brother ya been tell’n me about? I thought ya were cute, but if he ain't the purdiest thing… Yer mama must be an angel if y’all look this good. Lord have mercy.”

Genji was nothing but smiles and laughter, “See, told ya he was funny.” The older Shimada had trouble even looking at Genji, let alone the ridiculous man in a cowboy hat.

“Ya need a minute to look at the menu there, Guapo?” Jesse stood, hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

Hanzo cleared his throat, asked for the special, and waved Jesse away. Yes, it seemed like the American was full of jokes. And he was far too familiar for his liking. Not even a full minute after he’d walked away he could be heard from behind the counter.

“Oh, I know yer not ‘bout to leave without giving us hugs, Miss Ana.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.” came the voice of an older woman, who did seem rather pleased to be there. She waited for Olivia and Jesse to come out and embraced them both. She looked behind them waving at the open kitchen door, “Take care of yourself, Gabriel. And you two go easy on your father.”

Olivia waved her fingers, “See ya, Miss A.”

Genji practically nudged Hanzo with a look from across the table, “See? They're great here.”

「They are strange here. And that cowboy is too much.」

「Aww, c’mon. It's refreshing isn't it? Way different than the places _you_ normally go.」

Hanzo stopped himself from sighing. He could see what his brother was trying to do. It wasn't as if he didn’t know he was high strung, it was just difficult as the oldest to unwind like Genji.

“Sorry to keep y’all waiting. Yer flan-tastico and mochaccino. Made sure the ol’ man made the mocha extra sweet fer ya. And yer salad and tea. Now y’all let me know how ya like it.”

Genji made an undignified noise in the back of his throat as soon as the flan hit his tongue, washing it down with his equally sweet drink. Hanzo had been right, the two sweets cancelled each other and he could barely taste the cocoa. That didn't stop him from praising it anyway. His brother however, had some issues with his tea, forgetting that most places served tea very differently than he would normally pick.

“If’n ya don't like it, I can whip ya up somethin’ else. Ain't no trouble. Want yer first time here to be a good one. Love for someone as handsome as ya to be a regular.” he winked.

Hanzo shifted. Was this guy nothing but jokes? Still he was trying for Genji. “What other teas do you have?”

Jesse started counting off teas on his fingers, “Well black teas, chai, thai, chamomile, fruit, maccha-”

“Maccha.”

“I make a mean maccha. Come’n right up, sugar.”

Jesse retreated into the kitchen, but not before Hanzo hazard a look at him. Were his shoulders actually that broad or was the flannel just accentuating them? Were those actual cowboy boots? The man was dedicated, that was for certain, there were spurs on the heel, just like the movies. There was no way this was more than a character invented for work. And just as he was about to look back to his plate, his eyes fell short on the overly tight jeans and the plump, taut backside that looked a little too nice when he walked. He ripped his eyes away and back to his salad, trying to bury the thought of wanting to cup it, as briefly as it had appeared.

“How's this?” Jesse proudly place the cup of maccha on the table, watching Hanzo.

Hanzo glanced up, finally giving him a good look. He didn't know how he'd missed the beard, but he hadn’t really been looking before. He was certainly manly. His beard could have used a trim, but it was otherwise cared for, as was his skin. He looked rough from afar, but this was a man who cared about his appearance, even if it ventured far from Hanzo’s own aesthetics. He couldn’t be called ugly either, to his surprise. And now he stood, waiting for Hanzo’s verdict. He turned the cup in his hand out of habit and sipped. It was...not quite right. Too much powder and not enough whisking.

But, when Hanzo met with Jesse’s eyes, all he could say was, “It is acceptable.”

Jesse’s smile broadened, “Come’n for someone like ya, I'm bet’n that's high praise!”

“You have no idea.” Genji snickered.

“Well, how's this? I'll work at turn’n that ‘acceptable’ inta something amazing. I could get used to get’n praise from a face like that. I'll let y’all be, but just holler if ya need me, alright?”

On the way out, Genji, as usual, left a generous tip. Not wanting to be out-done, Hanzo waited until his brother had exited the shop before depositing double the amount into the tip jar. As soon as they’d left Olivia whistled and made a comment about the rich people being bad at math or really into stupid cowboys.

Jesse hoped it was the latter.

Hanzo’s thoughts kept wandering back to the strange man in the cafe.

 

 


	2. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is still trying to get in good with Hanzo. He takes a page from his dad's book-o-courting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I am surprised this has more than 1 kudo. Thank you for clicking, thank you for reading, and thank you for clicking kudo. I got a little excited and pumped this one out faster than anticipated.
> 
> Thank you to Kiyoshiko for beta-ing this chapter and for once again providing Spanish for me. I would be lost without her. She is wonderful.

 Jesse had been quite serious when he’d said he’d improve on his tea making skills. Playful as he was, he was serious about having quality in the shop, just like his father. Or more like his father had instilled putting his best foot forward in him for years. It was that drive that made him take work home with him to practice. Well, that and the fact that Hanzo looked like a man he wanted to impress.

In his kitchen, he set up with his laptop and supplies, having several tabs open while he compared the color of his maccha powder with what was deemed ‘good’ or ‘high quality’. It wasn’t perfect, but he was pleased that the powder they stocked at the cafe was more on the green side than the slightly yellow tinted powders he’d seen marked as poor.

 _“Hola, Jesse?”_ Olivia’s voice came out of the phone’s speaker, propped up against a container.

“Hm? Oh, shoot. What’d ya say?”

_“I asked what you were making. I can hear you clinking about in the kitchen.”_

Jesse mumbled to himself, watching a video that played on low volume. Apparently there was a difference in types of maccha, with ceremonial grade being slightly sweeter and run of the mill being on the bitter side. He wondered which Hanzo would prefer. Since ceremonial teas were more expensive, he pegged him for enjoying the taste of luxury. “Nothin’ special. Just, uh, practice’n. Oh, yer supposed to sift this stuff? Do we even have a sifter that small?”

_“What are you muttering about?”_

_{Olivia!}_ Gabriel’s voice joined the call at a distance. _{Are the shrimp just going to peel and devein themselves or are you actually going to help?}_

 _{In a minute, Papá, I’m talking to Jesse!}_ she hollered back. “He’s making paella, want me to save you some?”

“Mm. Mighty kind of ya. Whisk back n’ forth, not ‘round.” Jesse began speaking to himself again, swishing the bamboo whisk side to side inside of a bowl. “Nice and foamy. Looks purdy good.” He took a sip. “Hmm...still don’t know if it’s right though without the expert… coffee’s still better.”

 _“What are you even- Oooooh, you’re making tea, huh?”_ Jesse could hear the grin in her voice when she spoke again, _“Those brothers are pretty good looking. You looking for a ride, Vaquero?”_

His mouth fell open at the implication, “I ain't even gonna dignify that with an answer.”

Olivia didn't get to retort, hearing their father speak rather loudly ‘to himself’, _{Jesús, dame fuerza. I cook, I slave. Cabrón is too big to live under my roof anymore. Mi Angelita won't help her Papá. Dios mio, my children don't love me anymore. Nobody helps around here.}_

She sighed heavily into the phone, _“I better go help Papá before he gets dramatic.”_

“Yeah, sounds like he's still in a good mood. Make sure ya save me some!”

_“Sure thing. Good luck, Vaquero.”_

 

* * *

 

Hanzo had returned to Dulce Yum comparatively little to Genji, having to be invited out to visit. It wasn't as if it had been a bad experience. Such a small place meant more personalized service and though he'd never admit it, the atmosphere did help lift his mood. The problem was he had no idea how to handle the cowboy. His work persona was so...extreme. But he would also never admit that he wished Jesse meant all the compliments he showered him in.

A red light blinked in the corner of his vision. A call.

He pushed to accept, thumbing through paperwork. “Yes?”

 _“You have not left your office in five hours.”_ Satya stated plainly.

“You are, as always Ms. Vaswani, observant.”

Not missing a beat, she shot back at him. _“Call me Ms. Vaswani once more and I will be sure to supply the young master Shimada with a key to your house.”_

One did not mess with that woman. “...What was it you needed, Satya?”

_“As you said, I am observant. I noticed you did not bring a lunch with you and your fridge has been bare for the last week.”_

“I will eat later.” he replied stiffly. He was busy.

_“As it is, I am late for lunch, myself. The new girl made several mistakes. You will eat now. With me.You work admirably, but I doubt you wish to have a repeat of the last time you put work before your health.”_

The last time he'd collapsed right outside the meeting room and had EMTs rush him to the hospital. If that whole ordeal hadn’t been embarrassing enough, the added ‘get well soon’ card and the call Satya made to his father was. “...I have a place in mind.”

 

* * *

 

Hanzo nearly regretted bringing Satya with him. The board outside listing the daily special read ‘Deli-Oso’ with a drawing of a panini style sandwich stacked with meat and bread with scorch marks in the shape of a bear. It was so… juvenile and it was her first impression before walking in. There was no backing down, he couldn’t continue to walk passed and pick a different place. Jesse had made eye contact and waved from inside. He sighed and held the door for his assistant.

“S’been a while! Good ta see ya again, sugar!” Jesse beamed, “Where’s my buddy, he not with ya today?”

“Ah. No. He is not.”

“Aw, cry’n shame. He's always a hoot. Well, y’all sit wherever ya like and I'll be right with ya.”

{Those rich kids back?} Gabriel shouted from the back. Causing Olivia to look up from her phone replying in Spanish that _one_ of them was present. {You'd better turn that charm up to eleven, mijo. Last time they tipped a hundred each. I don't think anything under a grand registers as money to them. Lay it on _thick_.}

Jesse shook his head, “Give it a rest, Papá.”

In hindsight, it had been Hanzo’s worst idea to bring Satya here. She seemed displeased by the cowboy’s appearance. On top of that, she looked uncomfortable. He knew she was particular about order and while the mismatched decor of the shop bothered him a bit, he couldn’t imagine what it was doing to her.

She worked on calming her compulsive mind by arranging the items on their table. Hanzo pretended not to notice the coping behavior, but noted that he'd owe her an apology later.

“Howdy, Guapo. I see you've got a new friend with ya. Mighty rude of me not to introduce myself. Name’s Jesse, n’ this here fine place is Dulce Yum. That there is my sister, Olivia.”

“Hola.” she said on cue, not lifting her head from her phone.

“Faceless voice in back is our old man, Gabriel. And who might you be, beautiful?”

Hanzo cleared his throat and gestured to the beauty, “This is Satya. She is my-”

Perhaps sensing that Jesse would try her name with his lips, while being so forward, and looking absolutely atrocious by her standards, she interrupted Hanzo. Her voice barely withholding displeasure, “You will call me Ms. Vaswani, ma’am, or you will call me nothing at all.”

He wasn't sure what he did to offend her, but he knew he didn’t need to be told twice. He wasn’t even entirely put off by it. Assertive women did all sorts for him. “Yes, _ma’am_.” he replied with obvious enthuse. “What can I get fer y’all?”

“An interior designer.” she said, dryly.

Jesse feigned being wounded, “She cuts deep, don't she?”

Hanzo shifted slightly, “She is not incorrect.”

Jesse doubled over, clutching at his heart. “Et tu, honeybee?”

Satya eyed Jesse, sizing him up. “Such peculiar names you have for him. So...familiar.”

“I will have the soup and side salad with a water.” Hanzo said, trying to move passed it quickly. He didn't want her to ruin the string of pet names. He would correct anyone else, but the way Jesse said them went straight to his chest.

“Y’aint gotta watch yer figure. I bet yer more trim than a fresh cut lawn.” he offered a wink before his eyes fell on a judgmental Satya and he straightened up. “And, uh, what can I get fer ya, ma’am?”

“I will have the same, with a chai.”

Jesse hid in the back while the food was put together. That Satya did not like him much. He thought back. ‘She is my-’. Jesse nodded to himself. Hanzo was beautiful. She was beautiful. They came in together. Exchanged entire conversations with just a glance at each other and she didn't like him calling Hanzo the things he did. She was probably his fiancé.

He thought backwards again. No ring.

 _‘Girlfriend.’_ he corrected.

‘ _Maybe.’_ he revised once more. And it wasn't like he didn’t speak to everyone the same way. It was totally fine to continue. It wasn't like he was trying his damnedest to witness the faint smiles Hanzo sometimes gave.

“Here ya go.” he placed their order down carefully, making extra sure to be particularly delicate with Satya’s.

“I did not order this.” Hanzo pointed with his entire hand at the tea next to his water.

“Oh, I know. But I'm try’n ta satisfy this guy. He's a real stickler fer tea. I was hope’n ya could give it a taste test.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, lifting the cup. What went unsaid was that he was happy Jesse was trying to please his palate. He swallowed once, regarding it, then followed with another sip. Rather than saying it tasted the best thus far, he instead went with, “You've improved.”

Jesse grinned wide, pumping his arm once. “ _Yes!_ Ya hear that? I've done improved!”

“I'll go get the party streamers.” Olivia deadpanned, not moving from her perch.

Hanzo schooled his expression to a neutral one. Showing nothing outwardly that would point to how he thought the cowboy was most handsome when he smiled.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Jesse and his sister both began tending to tasks that didn’t need to be done as soon as the veteran walked in. Both equally pretending that they weren’t watching the show that began to unfold. Gabriel leaned out of the kitchen doorway enough to get a view and broke into a smile. One that was returned to him.

“Hey, Boy Scout. Always a good day when you stop by.” there was just enough suggestion in his tone to be marked as marginally flirtatious. Jesse and Olivia exchanged private smiles, knowing just what he was up to. They listened while the two had an idle chat about their day thus far. Olivia wondered how many times she had cleaned the same spot and how many times Jesse ‘lost count’ of treats in the display case. “The usual?” Gabriel asked, already beginning to tap away at the register.

“Actually-” Jack paused, looking up at the menu. “Can I get a bearclaw?”

Gabriel understandably looked surprised. For as long as Jack had been coming to Dulce Yum, he’d always ordered the same thing, without fail. “Well, well. Keeping me on my toes, huh?”

“And, uh...a cappuccino?” he sounded less and less sure of what he was asking for. Jesse marked it as a stalling tactic. Took a bit longer to get ready than his usual order. Jesse was also sure his father knew it was a stalling tactic. The look of a struggle was clear on Jack’s face. He was trying to say something again.

“That all, Jack?” he handed over the drink and pastry, noting how Jack flinched ever so slightly when he accidentally brushed their fingers.

“Yeah…” He paid for his order, but stayed rooted on the spot. Determination was now on his face. A steeled resolve. “A-Actually...there’s something else.”

Jesse and Olivia all but gave up on pretending they weren’t listening. Gabriel seemed to perk up too, leaning against the counter towards the other man. “What can I get for you?”

“I...was wondering...there’s this bar I go to,” he rubbed the back of his neck but continued nonetheless. “Think you might like it. If you wanted to go with me sometime? Get to know each other a little better. Have a few beers. If- uh, if that’s alright.”

Gabriel reached across the counter, taking the cappuccino back and wrote his number on the cup before handing it back with a smirk. “How about you contact me later and we can work out all the details.”

Jack smiled, failing to notice the color that rose to his cheeks, but he was clearly pleased by the result.

As soon as Jack left, Jesse turned to his sister, “Looks like ya owe me fifty.”

“No, no. It was fifty for Jack asking the old man on a date. That was clearly an invite for big, completely straight men to have a platonic outing.”

Gabriel paid them no mind, singing to himself in Spanish and heading back to the kitchen, dancing as he did.

“Don’t think Papá is anywhere near ‘completely straight’. He seems ta think it’s a date. Pay up, buttercup.”

Olivia groaned, fishing into her pocket, but stopping short when the door chimed again, revealing their favorite, long haired rich boy. She took advantage of Jesse’s distraction to simply slip back to her spot at the register.

Jesse glanced at the clock and back to Hanzo, “Yer here mighty late. Come back ta see lil ‘ol me or can I help ya with somethin?”

There was that persona again. He both hated and loved it. He had finished work earlier than expected, although still later than most. It was an absent minded thing that lead him to the cafe. He wasn’t even sure of their hours of operation, yet here he stood, ready for attention to be lavished upon him. The answer to both was ‘yes’, but as was his usual, Hanzo did not share that information. They went through the motions, Hanzo ordering and Jesse cheerfully bringing it to him. But this time, Jesse sat himself down across from him.

“This seat taken?”

Hanzo scanned the place. They were practically empty with enough available seating for Jesse to take a break. But he was alone and perhaps he could simply allow himself to enjoy things. “Not at all.”

Jesse elbows pressed against the table, resting his chin on his folded hands. “Figured I could chat with our newest regular. Never seen ya show up by your lonesome.”

“I did not think I would ever come back to a place like this, let alone by myself. Satya was not wrong about the interior. It is haphazard at best. But, I admit your service leaves little do be desired. The quality of your dishes was also a bit of a surprise.” it was blunt, but it was true.

He hadn’t heard Hanzo speak so many words directed at him. The most he got was a request and one or two lines here and there. Hanzo would speak to his brother almost entirely in Japanese and his conversation with Satya had been too quiet to hear. But to hear him speak so clearly and _to_ him was a treat. The sound of his voice pleasant on the ears. “Boy, I can’t tell if’n that was an insult or a compliment, but I sure like the way ya say it.”

“I meant no offense.”

“Glad ta hear it.” he smiled, letting a natural lull fall between them. “Genji talks ‘bout ya a lot. How much of that stuff is true.”

“All of it, I imagine.” his tone flat, unsure if his sarcasm was apparent.

Jesse’s brow flew up, “So the bit ‘bout you fire’n three arrows into a melon ‘fore it hit the ground is true?”

It was Hanzo’s turn to be surprised. “That...is actually true. I doubted my brother would do more than spin wild tales of our childhood.”

The cowboy now leaned forward with a whole new interest in the handsome man across from him, “So yer tell’n me yer a marksman?”

Hanzo nodded, pride showing on his features. “I am unmatched in archery. I’ve won several competitions.” he was met with a low, long whistle, making him puff up his chest more.

“I’m somethin’ of a marksman m’self. If I could just see ya in action. That’d be somethin’ else. What else ya got hidden behind that fancy suit of yers.” pausing after realizing that it sounded like he was coming on to Hanzo (even if he was), an addendum was made. “Like talents, I mean.”

“I do not mean to sound boastful,” he began, “I suppose there is little harm… I am a master of Judo and Aikido, as well as a...ah, lesser known martial art.”

Jesse shook his head, mostly trying to dislodge the thought of wondering what an archer and a master of several martial arts looked like outside of a tailored suit. “Damn, if you ain’t a catch ‘n a half. That Ms. Vaswani of yers is damn lucky.”

For just a moment, confusion flashed across Hanzo’s face, “Satya?” Jesse thought she was lucky to, what? Work for him? Then it dawned on him that he might think they were an item and that was far from the truth, despite rumors he heard around the office. “Satya-”

The sound of glass shattering cut him off, followed by a gasp, and a string of what must have been cursing in Spanish. Jesse leaped up, asking if everything was alright and then he saw that it wasn’t. His sister had dropped the largest of the porcelain plates that their father hard ordered while she was cleaning out the case. An intense argument broke out as soon as Gabriel saw the source of the noise.

Hanzo watched in silence, getting up from his seat. He walked to the register, ignored by the bickering family shouting words he couldn’t understand. From his wallet, he grabbed two bills, more than enough to cover his order and placed it on the counter, leaving Dulce Yum.

He was at his car when he heard Jesse shout at him, jogging to catch up. “Hey! Hold up a second!”

“Have I forgotten something?”

Jesse shook his head. His cheeks had darkened, Hanzo was sure the light jog he did to close the distance wasn’t enough to redden his face. “I’m real sorry fer all that. Ya didn’t really see us at our best…”

Hanzo said nothing, for he had no idea how to respond to a familial spat other than to completely ignore it.

“I-...I don’t want that ta be what sends ya away. I like have’n ya ‘round. Can I make it up ta ya?”

“That is hardly necessary.”

“I insist. S’only right. How ‘bout I treat ya to somethin? Away from all that noise. Yer pick.”

Hanzo thought about it for a few, long, torturous moments. He liked Jesse despite himself. He was everything he was not. If he were being honest, he wanted to see if the Jesse he had become familiar with was the same when he was not on the clock. “If I must.”

His face broke into his charismatic smile. “Aw, thank ya! Ya won’t regret it. Promise! Here,” Jesse fished out his phone from his back pocket and exchanged numbers. Some part of him was scolding himself for doing it. He knew no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he was definitely sweet on Hanzo and knowing he was a taken man ate at his guilt, even if he was unclear if Hanzo was even interested. The man was difficult to read.

What he _did_ know, however, was his heart was soaring. He had Hanzo’s phone number. In his actual phone. The knowledge empowered him. The grin on his face stayed as he watched Hanzo drive away.

He felt vibration in his hand and looked down at his phone screen, seeing a message:

**_The Brat [20:21] : Get it, Vaquero!_ **

He turned to see his sister waving at him from the shop window, his father still shouting at her wordlessly.

Things could be worse. He’d have to apologize about upsetting Satya later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You folks have been so kind ;u;


	3. A Tip Of The Hat, A Tip For The Waiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on a not date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I started a new job and was getting use to it. I was chipping away at writing this for a while and thank you for all those who waited.
> 
> Another thank you to Kiyoshiko for being my lovely wife, beta-ing, and supplying Spanish for me.

**Jesse [20:41] : So where would you like to go?**

Hanzo noted that though Jesse spoke like a cowboy from the wild frontier, he typed out words clearly. Making him feel even more like the work persona was just that, a facade. An annoyingly charming one, but an act nonetheless.

**Me [20:43]: I feel it is in your best interest for you decide on the destination yourself.**

**Jesse [20:43]: Damn. You don't pull your punches, huh?**

Hanzo thought he was being tactful. There was likely no way the cowboy would be able to afford where Hanzo would like to go. It was a kinder way to suggest against it.

**Jesse [20:45]: Alright, anything you're in the mood for?**

**Me [20:55]: Surprise me. I am interested to see what you make of this.**

**Jesse [20:55]: I've just the place.**

**Me [20:58]: Do not disappoint me.**

That had been a week ago. Hanzo had plans he could not abandon and he was sure Jesse needed the extra time. He stood in front of a full length mirror, eying his attire. Wherever they were going, he had the feeling dressing down would be best.

Of course, dressing down for Hanzo had meant he dressed himself in a fitted pinstripe pair of slacks and matching vest, albeit one with shimmering blue, inset seams. He tightened his blue tie before closing the vest around him. He tucked his long hair behind his ears and let the rest fall over his shoulders.

「I thought you said you weren't going anywhere fancy.」Genji tossed a stress ball between his hands.

「I highly doubt I am. I thought it was best to dress casually.」

Genji gapped.「Anija. Dear, sweet, elder brother of mine. If you think this is casual, you have never been more wrong.」he watched as his brother began adding more.「That watch is nice. Nothing fancy about that- AND ARE YOU SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING WEARING DRIVING GLOVES? None of this is casual.」

Hanzo just barely resisted rolling his eyes,「Please, control your volume.」

「This poor girl is gonna be so mad when you upstage her. You don't have to try so hard. Trust me, if half of what I hear around your office is true, women find you ‘effortlessly handsome’. You can tone it down a bit.」

 _‘Ah. A woman.’_ Hanzo thought. He'd yet to tell his family his interest did not lie there and he certainly wasn’t about to say he was curious about a cowboy. 「Do you have nothing better to do?」

「Are you kidding? You tell me you're going out and expect me _not_ to see what you are doing for your date?」

Hanzo failed to hide his blush, 「It is not a date.」

* * *

 

Jesse snipped away at his beard, giving it a bit of a trim over the bathroom sink. He'd brushed his wild hair, but it didn't do much but make it flare out more. “Just- stay in one place, ya- Goddanggit.”

His sister snickered at him, “Need some help in there, ‘pardner’?”

“My dang gone hair won't behave fer a second.”

“You using a brush?”

Jesse sounded like he was offended she even asked. “The hell else am I s’possed ta use?”

“Pfft. For your hair? A wide tooth comb.”

“A wha?”

Olivia sighed, rolling her eyes. She told Jesse to get dressed and she'd go out to get him what he needed. When she returned, he was sitting on a stool in the living room, ready for her to fix his unruly hair. Jesse was definitely dressed up by his standards. He wore a deep red dress shirt with a bolo tie around his neck, the leather string held in place by a decorative piece of silver, a single turquoise stone in its center. The best pair of jeans he owned were practically painted on, adorned with a different, albeit, just as large belt buckle as his norm. On his feet were his least worn out cowboy boots.

“Oooh, don't you look fancy? Someone is putting in effort.” she rested her bag on the coffee table and started to work on styling his hair. “Got you to trim that awful beard _and_ brush your hair? Don't think I've seen you do that in a long time.”

“Heh. Don't think I've seen anyone like Hanzo in a long time. Just hope’n my Sunday’s best is enough.” he fidgeted with his hands, “So, I was thinking ‘bout take’n him to Papá’s favorite spot. S’purdy nice.”

She didn't restrain laughter, “No, don't do that. That place isn't really date material. You wanna wow him, take him to Texas Roadhouse.”

“R-Really? Roadhouse?” Jesse was unsure, but he valued her insight on the matter. “I really wanna impress em, y’know? I mean, s’not a date or nothin’. I ain't ‘bout ta be that fella… I just wanna get ta know em, treat em nice. Maybe Roadhouse’ll show em I'm laid back, and-”

“Dios mio. I was joking, Jesse. Man, you're in deep. Is this what I'm like when there's a pretty, gay girl? I hope not.” she flicked the back of his head, her work nearly finished. “Do _not_ take him to Texas Roadhouse. Pretty sure he'll walk out on you before you even get to the door. On your money? I say go to Chama Gaucha.”

“That ritzy Brazilian place? Ya sure?”

Olivia tilted Jesse’s head back to make sure he got her point, “A guy like that is used to being waited on like a prince. Its fancy for us ‘poor, common’ folk. You'd spend a hundred just getting you both in the door. And you need a reservation at a time like this.”

“Well,  that's out, then. Ain't no way-”

“Don’t you worry about the reservation. I'll get you in. You just worry about not losing his interest. You could use a sugar daddy.”

“Hey!”

* * *

 

Jesse leaned against the wall outside the restaurant, blatantly ignoring the ‘No Smoking’ sign to enjoy a cigarillo, calming his nerves. He'd gone on dates before, so why was he so nervous. Not that it was a date. Just two guys going out for dinner where one happened to be extremely enchanted by the other.

He watched as Hanzo’s hover car pulled up. It was nice. Just as regal looking as the Shimada himself. Sleek, black, with a subtle sheen. When Hanzo stepped out, Jesse’s cigarllio fell right out his mouth. The man looked sharper than a knife and was that a sleeve tattoo he saw peeking out?

Regaining his wits, he cleared his throat. “Look’n mighty fine, pardner.”

He was doomed.

Hanzo's eyes ran over Jesse, taking in that he was still dressed as a cowboy, if a more subtle one. He cleaned up nicely. “I see you have put in effort. It is acceptable. Shall we?”

Even though Olivia had said she would take care of the reservation, Jesse still worried they'd be turned away. That, thankfully, did not happen. The omnic host? Hostess? Jesse had no idea, they searched through the files and confirmed the dinner reserved for two in the private party room, no less. He silently wondered just how much more that was gonna cost him, but if this ended with Hanzo liking it, it would be worth it.

The two were escorted back, walking through the packed floor to one of the secluded rooms. Their chairs were pulled out for them by staff before they could even touch them. Hanzo gave a low hum of approval and Jesse smiled with relief. They were left with a menu that contained only drink options.

Hanzo glanced over it, “I will admit, when you said you had a place in mind, I did not know how to dress. I expected something less...refined.”

He chuckled, taking no offense. “Well, ya look like a million bucks, sugarplum. I'll be real honest with ya, I ain't never step foot in this place before. Now, I know I mighta fibbed and said I knew where we was go’n, but my sis picked it out and I think she did a damn fine job.”

On this, they could agree. “At least someone in your family has taste.” he said before he could stop himself. He'd meant it as a joke, but his tone had been far too flat. Just as he was about to apologize, Jesse laughed.

“Aw, c’mon now. I like to think I got plenty of taste. I like _you_ after all.”

Hanzo hid part of his face with the menu, hiding the smile that crept on his lips.

“Welcome to Chama Gaucha, have you dined with us before or is this your first time?” an upbeat, friendly voice called for attention.

“Never been-...Lucio?” Jesse’s brow shot up.

“Oh, hey!” Lucio beamed, seemingly relaxing more, somehow. “Almost didn't recognize you without the hat and enormous scruff. Good to see you, Eastwood.”

Jesse could see Hanzo’s expression and filled in, “Lucio here is a regular at Dulce Yum. Didn't know he worked here.”

“Claro.” Lucio slapped his forehead with the flat of his palm, “Right! So if you've never been here, you’re in for a treat! Alright, real easy. Here's your cards, ready for it? Red means ‘stop’, green means ‘go’. That's it.”

“Now when you say ‘go’...” Jesse quirked his brow for Lucio to grin at him.

“You'll see, man. Now how about those drinks?”

Side dishes of salads, mashed potatoes, cheese bread, green jelly, cheese cubes, plantains, olives, and couscous were brought out for _starters_ , set on individual plates for them to pick from. And it had still not been the ‘go’ Lucio referred to. It had only been when Lucio  (and a fair few other servers) returned with large skewers of sizzling meats did they begin to understand. Green meant ‘keep the meat coming’.

It seemed endless, the meat. Ribeye, filet mignon, fraldinha, costela, filet mignon e frango, porco, frango e linguiça, cordeiro, and the house special, picanha. All cut fresh from the skewers onto their plates with their preferred level of doneness. Their napkins were tucked into their laps for them and Jesse felt like royalty.

“Fella could get used ta this.” now that they were alone for the time being, Jesse decided it was the best time to learn more about Hanzo. He nodded his head to Hanzo’s left. “So, that the only one ya got?”

He glanced down, realizing the question.  “No.” But he did not elaborate.

After a beat, Jesse tried again with something else, “Ya know, don't think ya ever said. What’dya do fer work?”

“Family business.” Hanzo sipped at his wine.

Jesse tried again and again and each time was meant with stiff responses. And the evening had started out so well. “Am I bore’n ya?”

“No.”

“Well, ya ain't talk’n much…”

Hanzo dabbed his napkin at his mouth, “That is because I am more interested in you than talking about myself.”

“Oh.” Jesse perked up, he could live with that. “Ask me anything ya want ta know.”

“Then, tell me… what are you educated in?”  
  
Jesse grinned, leaning back in his seat. Both to make room in his stomach for more and for dramatic effect. “Oh, y’know. Literature.”  
  
Hanzo stilled his fork, looking in disbelief. “You? A major in Literature?”  
  
“Yep. That’s me.”

Hanzo laughed. “That is a very amusing joke. What was your actual major?”  
  
“I’m serious! I was! Won a debate over The Tale of Genji.”  
  
“I find that unbelievable.”  
  
“I know! I had ta tell Genji the second we got ta talk’n more than a little.”  
  
“What?” Hanzo waved him off, “Not that. That you majored in it. You’re…” Hanzo gestured to the cowboy across from him.  
  
“Heh. I know. I get that a lot. Got ta pose all purdy like for the school paper. My old man has a picture of it on the ‘Ya did good’ shelf. I’ll show ya sometime.”

Hanzo shook his head in disbelief, but it brought something else to mind. “About your family...I am certain this is a rude question, but I have been terribly curious. Your accent is completely different and not one of you look alike.”

The cowboy practically bust a gut laughing at it. Occasionally, he’d try to get out that he wasn’t offended through his wheezing and gasping. “Sorry! Most people just ask ‘you adopted?’ and that’s that. Boy, yer funny. Yeah, both me ‘n sis aren’t his biological kids. He don’t look it, but he’s a real bleed’n heart. Got Olivia when she was a lil tot, he adopted me when I was maybe...oh ‘leven? Thirteen? She picked on me something fierce. Still does. Don’t really remember exactly, but ya can’t get this accent outta me. Trust me, he tried.”

“Has it always just been you three?”

“Mmhmm. He’d get involved with someone now ‘n then, but if he didn’t think they were good fer us, gave em the boot. But me ‘n Sis are grown folks now, so he shouldn’t have ta worry over us so much anymore. I hope things work out with him ‘n Jack.”

Hanzo quirked a brow. “Jack?”

“Yeah, ya’ve seen him before. Older gent, looks like a hard ass, falls ta bits over Papá.” Jesse smiled affectionately, looking down at his plate. “They’re meet’n up again soon and ya know, don’t think I’ve seen my old man look that happy in a long time. He deserves it.”

Hanzo in turn, could not help but return the smile. It was clear to him that Jesse very much loved his family. Just listening to him answer any question Hanzo threw at him without a moment’s hesitation made him realize just how genuine everything about him was. Maybe this wasn't an act. Jesse was just a strange, oddly charming, cowboy enthusiast who wore his heart on his sleeve.

They fell back into pleasant conversation, Hanzo was able to relax a bit, to stop analyzing so much. The wine might have helped a bit. He looked at Jesse over his glass, placing it down and holding his gaze.

“You may ask me exactly _one_ question.” Hanzo folded his hands neatly on the table.

Jesse was intrigued. He found it playful to be teased to just a single question. He leaned forward, pondering over Hanzo and what would be the best question to ask him given his limit.

The cowboy tried to keep his tone as casual as he could when he asked, “So, how long ya been go’n steady with Miss Vaswani?”

“I am sorry, ‘going steady’?” Hanzo asked, clearly perplexed by this coming up again.

“Ya know, see’n each other. Dates ‘n such.”

“I understand what ‘going steady’ is, Jesse. What I do not understand is why you have this impression.”

Jesse’s brow rose, “Ya mean yer not an item? But ya seem ta mesh so well and she just _looks_ -”

“Satya is my assistant at my office and a friend. We are not, have not, nor will we ever be romantically involved. Though I am certain she will find your assumption highly amusing…”

He buried his face in this hands. He really had jumped the gun on that one, hadn’t he? “Please don't say nothin ta her. I got the feel’n she'd kill me with a look.”

“I may take pity and spare you.”

Jesse grinned, “Thank ya, kindly.”

The two sat and chatted for a long while, having long since flipped their cards over to stop the endless flow of meats. Both sharing that it had been nice to meet outside of the café. Just when they were starting to feel less miserably full, Lucio returned to their table with the tallest slice of cheesecake either of them had ever seen swimming in strawberry sauce. When they insisted they hadn't ordered dessert, Lucio informed them that it was ‘Courtesy of someone named Sombra’. Jesse told Hanzo not to ask as it was a bit of a story.

With their stomachs full, bill paid, the two set out to head home. Jesse however, hesitated getting in his car.

“Fuck it.” he muttered to himself, jogging back to where the other man had parked, “Hanzo! Hey, hold up!”

Hanzo had been just about ready to pull off. He rolled down his window and looked up at the man now leaning against his car, “What is it?”

“Jus wanted ta say, I had a blast with ya. Yer real funny when ya let yer hair down. S’already down, but ya know what I mean.”

Hanzo nodded, “I enjoyed tonight. You did not disappoint.”

“Which brings me to the next thing here. Now, I know ya done said I only get one question, but, hell, I’mma risk taker. I had a damn good time, you had fun. Now, I'm not say’n I know nothin or presume’n nothin, but I have been die’n ta say it fer weeks. I like ya, and if’n that don't bother ya none… Can I see ya again?”

Hanzo’s eyes widened. Was that a…? Had he really…? “Have you just… asked me on a date?”

Jesse reached up to grab a hat that wasn't there to hold over his heart. “Reckon I jus did, yeah. If’n you’d like that.”

He'd been careful. At least he thought. Did Jesse know he was interested or had this just been completely by chance? A soft, private smile spread across Hanzo’s lips. “I...would like that. Yes. You have my number.”

Jesse felt all the air rush back into his body as he was finally able to breathe again. “Darlin, if you'll s’cuse me, I'm bout to sound mighty undignified.” he backed away from the car, lifting his hands into the air and threw back his head, “YEEEEES!”

Hanzo had a similar feeling, although his was entirely internal. “Do not keep me waiting too long.”

“Wouldn't _dream_ of it, doll.”

Jesse practically skipped back to his car. He was going to have to buy Olivia some gifts to thank her. And perhaps consult her once more...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chama Gaucha is an actual Brazilian Steakhouse you can go to. It's awesome. In Atlanta, Georgia. Chicago, Illinois. Huston, Texas. And where I visited one, San Antonio, Texas (Thank you, wifey! Not Kiyoshiko, that's the other wifey!).
> 
> Kiyoshiko promptly yelled at me for resolving the thing with Satya so quickly. But when the misunderstanding only takes two seconds to explain, I don't like to draw it out too long, lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. See ya next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. You don't have to leave a comment, but kudos at least lets me know you liked it enough for me to keep it up! Although, that isn't a requirement either.


End file.
